


Delicate Relaxation

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting her fingers dance across Ruby’s scalp, she felt her lovely little fighter relaxing against her. Though it was hard to get her to relax, it was always worth it when she did. She would melt against her, warm and delicate and so emotionally fragile that she dared not point it out. If she did, there was no telling the next time Ruby would relax, she’d be so worked up trying not to because she was never <em>delicate</em>. Even now, with half of her face buried in Sapphire’s skirt and her hands wrapped around her waist like a lifeline, she wasn’t. That was just Sapphire’s imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Relaxation

Letting her fingers dance across Ruby’s scalp, she felt her lovely little fighter relaxing against her. Though it was hard to get her to relax, it was always worth it when she did. She would melt against her, warm and delicate and so emotionally fragile that she dared not point it out. If she did, there was no telling the next time Ruby would relax, she’d be so worked up trying not to because she was never _delicate_. Even now, with half of her face buried in Sapphire’s skirt and her hands wrapped around her waist like a lifeline, she wasn’t. That was just Sapphire’s imagination.

Of course, that’s just what Ruby wanted to believe about herself. In all actuality, Sapphire was her rock. Her rock who couldn’t cook, forgot important dates, and often was too stoic for her emotional wreck of a lover to handle sometimes, but still her rock, and Ruby was her gem. Well, okay, not really. Her gem was a blue sapphire in her palm, but there were other versions of gems, and Ruby was her precious stone. A beautiful precious stone who was entirely too wound up.

Watching now as her precious stone clung to her and melted at the touches to her scalp, she felt at peace. They didn’t defuse often, and when they did, moments together were so much better than any spent apart ever could be. The best moments were the ones were Ruby was beneath her, whimpering because she was so close and Sapphire wouldn’t let her go, or on the rare occasion that Ruby talked, where she was the one making noises into the otherwise quiet air because Ruby just had a special way of making her quiver.

A small blush lit up her cheeks at the thought, but went unnoticed as Ruby stared off into the same direction she had been for a few minutes now, simply letting Sapphire hold her. She started humming softly, watching Ruby’s smile tug at the corner of her lips before spreading full force. She turned a little, pressing her face against Sapphire’s stomach, and mumbled into it.

“What was that?” she asked gently, and the head tilted to peek up at her, her hand falling away from her scalp.

“I said I love you,” Ruby repeated, and a dark red blush took over her cheeks. She was tense again, just like she was every time she had to repeat herself, and Sapphire felt all of her progress melt away. There was, however, a simple way to get it back.

“I love you too, my darling precious stone. Can I have a kiss?” The other gem’s blush darkened before she sat up, indulging her lover with a kiss. The kiss took a quick turn when Sapphire pushed her precious stone against the floor, and the surprised cry was enough to have her pulling back in case she had hurt her. Despite the fact she had let out a cry, Ruby was the one to- with shaky and uneasy hands- pull Sapphire back into a kiss before she could say a word, hungrily devouring her lips.

Moments like these were pure passion, and Sapphire loved them. Ruby’s shaky hands slid from her cheeks to her neck, holding her in close loosely because she was scared to hurt her despite knowing that the blue gem was on top and could easily hurt her right now. It was just a show of how much the fighter loved her, and it made her heart ache. Her own hands found their way to Ruby’s sides, tracing little patterns as their lips parted in practiced unison. Their tongue dance was just as ancient as their fusion dance, and neither ever forgot the moves. It may differ depending on if Ruby felt enough courage to top, but only in the fact that she was just a little more bold with stroking her lover.

Sitting now, her tongue tracing and curling a mouth she knew as well as her own, Sapphire was content to let herself go on like this forever, if Ruby was relaxing like she was supposed to be. That was clearly not the case, as her hands moved from the singer’s neck to her shoulders, gripping slowly in her clothes. Having a good guess as to where this was going to end, she carefully pulled away from the kiss with a string of their saliva connecting their lips.

“Ruby, are you okay with going farther?” she asked calmly, and the eager nod told her just as much as the tears starting to bubble in her lover’s eyes. Practically everything made Ruby cry, especially if it had to do with Sapphire. Pleasure was one of the major things, especially when the taller of the two topped, like now.

“Ye-yes Sapphire,” she mumbled, arms loose around her neck. If she wanted to, she could pull away, but where would be the fun in that? “Um… all the way, pl-please…”

Instead of responding, she let her dress fade from existence, and Ruby took her cue. Both laid before each other, naked as the day they were made, drinking in the site that never seemed to fail to take their breaths away. Even if she had seen it countless times before, she was still as beautiful as the first time.

“I love you,” Sapphire said reassuringly, leaning in slowly to give her love another kiss.

“I love you too,” Ruby quietly mumbled before their lips met and they embraced, love evident from anyone just gazing at the two. Slowly their lips parted again and their tongues met, dancing the same familiar dance. With the red gem’s hands around her neck, her hands came to rest on her sides. They moved in warm and encouraging circles, drawing a quicker breathing rate from the shorter of the two.

Letting her hands play with Ruby’s sides, she broke their kiss again after a moment before kissing her way from her lips to her jawline, giving it a small nip that drew a hitched breath from her lover. The subsequential sweet kisses and soft nips drew small little noises from the red gem, her grip tightening slightly before relaxing. Still scared of hurting her. Not wanting to let that be the case, Sapphire slowly made her way down her neck, one of her hands drifting down between her legs.

“Sa… Sapph.” It was quiet and hesitant, but told her everything as she stopped to suck on a sensitive spot that Ruby loved having played with, her gemmed hand pressing to the other’s core. Her hips raised a fraction of an inch as she felt the palm against her, but it was the small nip against her neck that finally drew the whimper. Knowing a hickey would be there by morning, Sapphire continued on her bath to the other’s collarbone, intent on leaving a hickey there as well.

One finger slowly pressed into Ruby, letting her adjust and testing her wetness. As expected, she was soaked. A second joined the first when the emotional wreck of Sapphire’s lover whimpered in need, and lips against her collarbone, sucking and nipping, only made it grow louder. She melted finally, but that didn’t mean she was going to stop and tighten her back up. Instead, she kissed her warmly and felt her shiver slightly at the feeling of the blue gem against her clit.

The kiss was brief this time, short and sweet, just like Ruby. Her singer pulled away to admire the tears streaking her cheeks, the heavy blushing and panting, and the little line of drool that always slipped down her chin when Sapphire had her fingers buried deep inside her. Watching her squirm, she twisted her palm so the gem was out of the way and pressed her thumb against it instead, fingers curling against each sensitive spot. In a weird way, she knew Ruby’s body better than her own, and knew exactly what made her go crazy.

For instance, knowing that she’d whimper at it, didn’t stop her from assaulting the other side of her neck and marking it like she had the other side. In fact, the whimper encouraged her to draw more out. And draw them out she did, kissing and sucking on the other’s neck and shoulders as her hand worked at her core, squeezing little whines and whimpers out like treasures. Jerking hips and twitching lips just meant she was doing good, and arching backs and curling toes were that much better.

With the other’s walls starting to tighten, she realised how close the other was and moved to kiss her again, drinking in her cry of her name as she convulsed and released underneath her, humping her hand. Perfect little moments spread forth from then as she waited to withdraw her hand and licked it clean of the juices that she drank just as often as water, finding it the same luxurious taste as always. Once Ruby had calmed, they curled up against each other, quiet in the room once again. Her clean hand found the other’s scalp, duly registering she was relaxed enough to have passed out in her embrace.

Ruby was delicate, even if she didn’t like to admit it, and moments like these made it that much easier to tell others exactly why she loved her, knowing that in the morning, she’d wake to find Ruby staring up at her from between her legs. She’d feel bad because she didn’t return the favor, even if Sapphire never minded, but it showed great devotion. Knowing that now was a great chance to rest, Sapphire curled against her warm and lovely precious stone, holding her close as she faked her way through sleeping for the night.


End file.
